Charismatic Enigma
by Padfoot's Blondie
Summary: When Holly goes to visit Artemis at Fowl Manor, she finds that he is still asleep. When Artemis does wake up, he is not his usual alert, composed and guarded self. General cuteness. Review!


**Enjoy! :) **

Holly appeared out of thin air in the middle of the living room in Fowl Manor. She looked around, remembering the first time she had ever been in this house, four years ago.

Artemis had been a cold-hearted individual then, thinking only about personal gain and not stopping to think about the lives he would be ruining in order to achieve it.

Holly sighed as she thought of the old Artemis. Even then, the boy had been extremely charismatic. Artemis had never been people person, so to speak, and he never would be.

Yet, he could if he tried. Artemis had that quality that so few people possess. The one that draws people in, the one that makes people notice you in spite of themselves. Artemis, though once infuriating, certainly had that quality.

He could make you do anything he wanted. Holly, so blinded with fury the first time they had "met", had failed to notice this. When she looked back on it, Holly realized that the human boy had had a certain something about him that intrigued her.

When Artemis and Butler were brought down into Haven for questioning, the infuriating Mud boy had piqued even Root's curiosity.

There had just been something, something about this strange little asocial Irish criminal genius that made you want to sit down with him and just talk. To listen to him and try to decipher his answers, his cryptic responses. His scathing remarks, while often cutting, usually held truth and wisdom in them. Wisdom a 12 year old would not possess in a normal situation.

But Artemis Fowl was not a normal situation. The Irish boy unconsciously made you want to be around him, just to try to figure him out. The sleek black hair, falling over his face when not slicked back. His cerulean blue eyes not found on anyone but himself, the color unique to him and only him. His childish yet sophisticated and handsome young face, always one step ahead of you and always holding secrets.

Yes, Artemis Fowl was a mystery. A mystery that only time could solve. Time, and friendship.

Holly sat down comfortably in one of the soft armchairs in the beautiful room. She waited there for two minutes or so until Butler came in.

"Holly, always a pleasure to see you," he greeted her, smiling. Holly smiled as well.

"Hi, Butler!" She said, rising to meet him.. He bent down and gave her a hug. Holly hugged him back, and then pulled away to look at Butler's face.

"But where is Artemis?" Holly inquired about the Irish teen. "He should have seen me appear on at least one of his many spy cameras throughout the house."

Butler shook his head and chuckled. "Artemis," he began, "is still asleep. Can you believe it?"

No, Holly could not believe it. Artemis, she knew for a fact, woke up every morning at six o'clock on the dot. It was already after eleven o'clock!

Just then, at that moment, Artemis entered the room. He was rubbing his eyes blindly and screwing up his face. Holly had to suppress a giggle at the sight of the sleepy teen who was normally calm, alert, and composed.

Artemis was still wearing his nightclothes, for once. His dark blue pajamas were still slightly rumpled and wrinkled from his slumber, and one of the sleeves of the nightshirt was pulled down exposing the pale, smooth skin of his shoulder. He padded inside the room and collapsed on one of the couches, eyes still closed.

"Butler," Artemis said softly, his Irish burr gently lilting the word.

Butler shared an amused look with Holly before looking back at his 16 year old charge. "Yes, Artemis?" he asked.

Artemis rolled over on the couch and buried his face inside the pillow. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Butler laughed quietly. "You need to sleep, Artemis. You fell asleep at two in the morning last night because you insisted on watching a horror movie."

Artemis sighed. "Oh, right. What was it called again?"

"I don't remember either. Now, what would you like for breakfast?"

"An egg, please." With this statement, Butler nodded and walked out of the room to go prepare Artemis's breakfast.

Artemis finally rolled over on his side again, and slowly opened his eyes. Holly stared at his handsome young face, smiling slightly. His bleary, dark blue eyes opened, and exactly matched his pajamas. When he saw Holly, his eyes widened and he immediately sat up on the couch. He walked over to her in his nightclothes and gave her a hug.

"Holly! I'm so sorry I didn't see you when I came in the room. How have you been?" Holly smiled into the hug. She hadn't seen this warm, sleepy and unguarded Artemis yet, and decided she liked him a rather lot like this. It was quite relaxing.

Holly squeezed Artemis and then let him pull away so they could look at each other. He pulled up his pajama shirt so that the creamy skin of his shoulder was hidden away again.

Holly smirked. " I've been great, Artemis, thanks. And it's okay. I was talking to Butler, so you're fine. Anyway, who knew you could sleep this late?"

Artemis looked away at this comment, seemingly embarrassed. "I have never slept this late, Holly. In fact, I have decided right now that I am not going to sleep tonight in order to get all the work done that I would normally have done this morning if I hadn't been sleeping."

Holly smiled at him and didn't respond. She looked around the room at all the wonderful paintings and décor. It certainly was beautiful.

When Holly looked back at Artemis, she almost burst out laughing.

Artemis had fallen back asleep, his head resting on the cushiony arm of the couch that was next to Holly's chair. He looked almost angelic in his sleep, as though he didn't have a care in the world. He looked peaceful.

Not wanting to disturb him, Holly snuck into the kitchen and bade Butler goodbye, telling him she would be back later when Artemis was awake. She asked Butler to say hi to Juliet for her, and then she left.

Floating high above Fowl Manor, Holly thought about Artemis, and how he was an enigma. He had so much personality, yet it didn't show when he was tired. Holly let out a soft giggle. So, there _was_ more to Artemis. She had a feeling there always would be.

**Thanks for reading! Review! :D**


End file.
